Akiko Yoshimoto
Akiko Yoshimoto is an OC created by CrabbyMeal, but later got adopted by Horoshi, then given to MonMonPok. She attends Akademi High School and goes to classroom 3-1. She is the President of the Book Club. Appearance Akiko Yoshimoto wears the school's sailor fuku uniform, black tights, small round glasses with amber lenses and the Book Club bracelet. Her skin is fair. As she is a club leader, Akiko also wears a red armband of leadership. Akiko has acajou coloured hair that she wears in pigtails and black olive coloured eyes. Her bust size is 1.0 (B-Size). While her height is average for girls her age, Akiko is chubby. Personality Akiko Yoshimoto has the author persona. If she witnesses murder, she will pretend to congratulate the killer, but will secretly write about the murder in great detail to get the murderer arrested. If she finds a corpse, but not the killer, she will report the dead student to Karin Hana, instead. If someone tries to take a picture of her, she will give a suspicious look, but will not cover her face. Akiko is a creative and artistic person. She likes to write short poems and even stories, which she usually does during her free time. She is also very kind and socialable. In fact, this is the reason why she became the President of the Book Club... ...Despite having a lot of positive qualities, though, Akiko is very lazy and forgetful. If there's something she needs to do, she will start procrastinating, instead, or will flat out forget about what she has to do. Routine * 7:08AM – 7:13AM - Enters the school grounds and changes her shoes at her locker. * 7:13AM – 8:00AM - Goes to the school library to discuss literature with Book Club members. * 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to classroom 3-1. * 8:30AM – 1:00PM - Attends her morning classes. * 1:00PM – 1:20PM - Goes to the school library to eat her lunch and read a book or a manga. * 1:20PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to classroom 3-1. * 1:30PM – 3:30PM - Attends her afternoon classes. * 3:30PM – 5:40PM - Goes to the school library to study literature and write poems with Book Club members. * 5:40PM – 5:50PM - Finishes her club activities and goes to her locker to change her shoes. * 5:50PM – 5:56PM - Changes her shoes at her locker and leaves the school grounds. Relationships Canon Book Club *Emiko Watanabe - The Vice President of the Book Club. Akiko trusts Emiko to operate the Book Club when she is absent. They are also close friends. Fanon Book Club *Brad Cooper - He and Akiko are friends. Brad, Emiko and Akiko usually plan the club's activities together. *Mitsuo Nakajima - Despite a lot of students thinking that he is a jerk, Akiko knows that he is caring and soft in reality and that his smug personality is just a facade. *Hideaki Nishimura - Even though Akiko likes Hideaki for his kind personality, she thinks that he is too dependant on his parents. *Kiyomi Takenaka - Akiko is one of the students who can easily tolerate Kiyomi's childhish and careless behaviour. Topics Trivia * Akiko Yoshimoto can not fight back. She is incapable of self-defense. * Akiko has been interested in literature and reading ever since her early childhood. She also wants to become a professional writer someday. * One of Akiko's favourite things to do is ship students, which is why she was given the "Shipper" nickname. ** In fact, she even writes love stories where two students who go to Akademi High get paired up. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Author Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Book Club Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:MonMonPok's OCs